


the way it feels

by blackberry_peachx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Mild D/s, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defenders Season 8, Service Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Hunk (Voltron), kosmo makes an appearance, like very mild, midnight sex, some fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/pseuds/blackberry_peachx
Summary: Hunk wakes with a face full of silky hair, tickling his nose and brushing over his cheeks. A bit clumsily he pushes the tufts away and resists the urge to sneeze, limbs sluggish as he untangles the knot of sheets around his feet.Keith lays heavy on his chest, out like a light. He hopes that he better be sleeping, after all the… activity they had done earlier. Hunk smiles after he yawns, dragging his hand down the long plane of Keith’s side.--Or, Hunk wakes up in the middle of the night.





	the way it feels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the heith morning fic by scarsandstars [ Sunday Morning Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084225). Go give it a read!!

Hunk wakes with a face full of silky hair, tickling his nose and brushing over his cheeks. A bit clumsily he pushes the tufts away and resists the urge to sneeze, limbs sluggish as he untangles the knot of sheets around his feet. 

Keith lays heavy on his chest, out like a light. He hopes that he better be sleeping, after all the… activity they had done earlier. Hunk smiles after he yawns, dragging his hand down the long plane of Keith’s side. 

The moonlight pouring in from the half-open window keeps Hunk from slipping back into unconsciousness, but he’s not bothered. This way, after readjusting a little, he can look over his boyfriend’s face, cushioned on his shoulder. 

It still strikes him like a dart how beautiful Keith really is, elegant and serious around the eyes and brow, but in slumber he looks peaceful, unburdened by the duties he takes upon himself. Hunk lazily combs out the knots in his long black hair, slipping through his fingers, smooth as water. He’s glad that Lance managed to convince Keith the miracles of conditioner, but Hunk thinks he took pity on the face he’d make when his fingers got tangled in the increasingly longer waves of it. Also, Keith loves to get his hair played with. 

Hunk knows this but Keith wouldn’t admit it until his deathbed. 

Hunk’s eyes keep wandering, mapping out the bridge of his nose, the scar on his cheek. Keith’s lashes fan out over his cheekbones, eyes twitching a little as he dreams, but the warmth that wraps around Hunk’s heart is almost tangible, dripping down to his toes. It’s always been his goal to provide safety and support, integral to piloting the Yellow Lion, but when it’s just him and Keith, it means so much more to see him so at ease. He wants to continue being his safe harbor, his shoulder to lean on, an ear to trust, and he will so long as Keith will let him. 

So far, it’s been five years since he worked up the courage to ask him on their first date. He’s cherished every one of those years since. 

Dropping a heavy kiss to Keith’s forehead, he lightly squeezes Keith’s shoulder before carefully and expertly maneuvering his sleeping lover onto the pillow behind his head. Keith makes a soft noise that sounds to Hunk like a complaint, even deep asleep, and it forces a crooked grin onto his face as he pulls himself out of bed. 

Hunk comes back from the bathroom naked as the day he was born, and finds Keith sitting up in bed, in the same state of undress, blearily scrubbing his eye. Hunk’s heart tilts in his chest, shoves at his ribs, seeing him look so unfairly adorable at 2 in the morning on this planet. He hasn’t noticed Hunk yet, looking around the room back and forth like a satellite. 

“Oh,” Keith says when he finds Hunk standing at the edge of the bed, slowly blinking at him. “Wondered where you went.” 

How hoarse his voice sounds washes over Hunk’s back as soft as feathers. “Just the bathroom,” he replies, keeping his voice low and soft as he climbs back under the covers, arms open to welcome Keith back under, too. He pulls the blankets up to their chins and presses his lips to Keith’s forehead, his boyfriend fitting so perfectly underneath his chin. 

“Had the craziest dream,” Keith murmurs, and under his lashes Hunk can see his mouth curling in that crooked smirk that he loves. Keith’s hands skate over Hunk’s back, fingers tickling into the dip of his spine as he settles, weaving their ankles together. Hunk presses his palm to the small of Keith’s back, his other arm under the coolness of the pillow, and lets out a long exhale.

“Did you,” Hunk whispers, unable to keep the drowsy smile off his face, either. 

“Mm,” Keith hums, and presses his mouth to the hollow of Hunk’s throat, falling still. Hunk thinks he’ll go back to sleep considering the late hour, but Keith tacks on, voice a little gritty and slurred, “Lance rode a hippo, Allura leading a herd of them. Pidge was eating… popcorn? Like it was a circus act.” 

“Really,” Hunk says through rumbling chuckles, pressing his nose into Keith’s hair. “Fascinating. And me?” 

“You were…,” Keith presses another slow kiss to Hunk’s neck, seeming to collect his jumbled, sleepy thoughts. “Singing karaoke. You were really good.”  
“Oh, man,” Hunk hums. He hates karaoke. 

“Yeah.” 

Hunk feels Keith’s mouth pull into a grin. 

“Also… Shiro was getting married? Like… to someone from the Atlas. Didn’t know him.” 

Hunk’s brow raises, huffing a laugh. In this life, Shiro was far too busy working with Allura and the Alteans to get them orientated, working with the Galactic Coalition, working with Keith and the Blades… just _working_. Like the rest of them, but Shiro was always broadly focused, and he takes too much on his plate sometimes. Even five years after the sacrifice of Voltron. 

“Ugh,” Hunk voices both of their internal thoughts, and Keith’s back vibrates with his giggles. 

“Other than that…,” Keith sighs, melting against the curve of Hunk’s chest, not-so-subtly dragging his knee up and over Hunk’s thigh. Hunk shivers when his fingers scrub through the close-cut hair at the back of his head. “Slept well.” 

Hunk smiles against Keith’s forehead, brushing his hair aside to kiss his temple, palm skimming up the expanse of his spine, pressing him closer until their bodies were aligned head to toe. 

“Me too,” Hunk says in between kisses over his brow, down his cheekbone, Keith tilting his head up for more of them. “I always do, after…” 

He feels Keith’s mouth stretch into another smile when his lips find his dimple, kissing the bend of his chin, the curve of his bottom lip. Keith rocks into him a bit, rolling his hips forward under the guise of getting his arm around Hunk’s back more securely, but he can tell he’s getting hard again. The thrill of it has heat flushing from Hunk’s ears down to the pit of his stomach, stirring with the press of his skin, the closeness of his lithe body. 

“Smooth,” Keith hums, turning his face to catch Hunk’s lips in a slow kiss, his hand wrapping around the back of Hunk’s neck. 

As Keith opens his mouth for him, so easily and sweetly, Hunk drags his palm up the bend of Keith’s hip, over the peach-curve of his ass, slotting his thigh in between his legs. He hooks his fingers underneath Keith’s knee and pulls, grinding into the stiffening shape of his cock, putting friction on his own with a low throaty groan. 

Keith doesn’t move an inch. 

But, he’s still kissing Hunk lazily, languidly, curling their tongues together and sucking on his lip. 

“Wear you out, oldie?” Hunk teases, opening his eyes a little to see Keith’s face a peaceful masterpiece, no pinch to his brows to be seen. 

“Nope,” he hums in response, kissing Hunk again with a quiet _pop_ of their lips. “Love kissing you.” 

Hunk couldn’t tease Keith about his lack of usual impatience after that. 

He dips his tongue into his mouth, one he tasted only hours ago, with unhurried fervor, digging his hand into Keith’s hair behind his ear. Keith makes a low, breathy noise, and it pulls at something behind Hunk’s navel, urging him to rock his hips into the sensation, so he does. 

They work themselves up in the cocoon of warmth they built, the midnight buzz of the diplomatic planet they’re visiting lending itself to slowness, to ease, a sense of solitude in their own little room. Keith’s hands wander aimlessly over every inch of Hunk he can find, a touch sleepy but reverent all the same, always careful with him even though he never asks. Hunk spends time memorizing the plush inside of Keith’s cheek, then the length of his throat, dragging his lips and softly sucking over the spots he made earlier.

Hunk has half a mind to take this a step further, already feeling warm and tingling in the right places, but Keith has always been hard to rouse out of sleep, and Hunk’s reluctant to take that away from him for his own desires. He’s happy to kiss Keith into unconsciousness like he’s done numerous, countless times before, so he keeps the grinding to a minimum, happy to trace the bend of Keith’s spine, up and down, until he shudders. 

Keith’s fingers curl into his hair, short nails lightly scratching at his scalp. “Hunk,” he breathes out, something thin and not quite as asleep as Hunk was thinking. 

Still, he keeps everything level, even, skimming his lips up underneath Keith’s ear. It’s his sweet spot he’s learned to use after five years together; sometimes it’s a dirty trick, sometimes it’s erotic, but Hunk just kisses it because he wants to. 

To his satisfaction, Keith squeezes his thigh over Hunk’s hip, bringing him closer, his cock pushing up against Hunk’s stomach. 

He can’t help but smirk a little, getting up onto an elbow to look down at Keith’s face, his cheeks a little pink in the silvery-blue stripe of moonlight across their bed. “We have meetings tomorrow, you know,” he says, full of mischief as his palm wraps around Keith’s hip. Even though they’ve both grown and slimmed and filled out all the same, his thumb still rests near his navel, the length of his fingers around his side most of the way. Like this, how they are now, Keith feels so small, malleable. 

He knows Keith isn’t, but it still sends a rush to his head. 

“I know,” Keith replies, blinking his eyes open, indigo irises tracing over Hunk’s face with mild exasperation. It almost brings a chuckle out of Hunk. “Are you saying—”

“No,” Hunk blurts before Keith can finish what he knows he’s going to say, ducking his head to claim his mouth again, head tilting on its axis as Keith melts into him instantly. 

Keith wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck and arches into him, long and lithe, pressing their chests together, teeth dragging on Hunk’s bottom lip. 

Maybe it’s the late hour, or the way most of the room is dark around them, or even how intimately he knows Keith, how thoroughly he loves him, but Hunk doesn’t dither for much longer. 

He glides his palm up Keith’s chest and lightly folds his hand around his throat, pressing a thumb into the underside of his jaw to tilt his head back, and the sound that wheezes out of Keith is something extraordinary. It’s seldom, a rare treasured thing, and Hunk wants it imprinted on the inside of his chest to keep. 

“You want this?” Hunk’s voice is husky and low against the side of Keith’s throat where he’s placing biting kisses, grinding his cock against the crease of Keith’s hip for emphasis. He pushes Keith’s shoulders down into the bed while he’s at it, letting his weight cover him for the moment, pleased endlessly that he can engulf him, shield him if he needs to. 

Keith’s moan is ragged and guttural, fingernails pressing into the thickness of Hunk’s back, between his shoulder blades. Hunk can feel the vibrations against his palm, feel how Keith’s chest collapses on an exhale. 

“Fuck,” Keith groans, slipping his thighs out wide. “Fuck.” 

Hunk’s smile is fond, too sweet for the heat that licks up his spine, makes his vision sharp on the edges. “So soon, baby?” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Keith’s scar. 

He feels Keith’s scoff before he hears it. “Don’t start that,” he says, but there’s no bite to it. Hearing some patting around above their heads, Keith presses the bottle of lube into Hunk’s neck, and Hunk can’t stop the little giggle as he catches it with the hand that was around his throat. 

“ _Do_ start, you mean,” he snarks just because he can, and because he likes the way Keith’s eyes flutter shut, on the verge of getting sharp but too tired to do so. 

“I’m not saying please,” he retorts, and the quirk of his brow is enough for Hunk to relent, kissing him hard through his smile. 

Keith is still loose when Hunk presses slick fingers to his entrance, able to slide two inside with ease. Keith presses his heels into the backs of Hunk’s thighs, tensing his hips to grind up into the press of his stomach and then down onto his hand, smearing kisses up the side of Hunk’s neck when he pulls away for a brief moment to catch his breath. 

It was a surprise to Hunk years ago that Keith wanted his mouth on every part of him he would allow, which became everywhere with time, but then he didn’t think Keith liked to kiss much. He’s happy to admit to being an idiot, because Keith, true to his word through and though, loves to kiss. And he loves to touch, told by the sweeping of his hands across his back, over his hips, his chest. Keith squeezes his fingers into the plush firmness of his pecs, nails almost leaving marks, humming appreciatively before letting his hands slide up to Hunk’s neck to direct his mouth back to his. 

Hunk’s told him in a million ways how much his appreciation means to him; in words, in writing, in gesture, but now he just works in a third finger and curls them up, nipping his kiss-swollen lips. He adds more lube, knowing Keith won’t complain, but he also loves to get him a little more sloppy and slick than necessary. And, they have the time. All night if they really want to push their luck. 

“Hunk,” Keith gusts out, breath fanning warm over Hunk’s damp lips. He can feel how Keith’s cock throbs pressed between them, flushed red at the tip and starting to leak. His body is loose but his shoulders are tensed when Hunk pushes himself up on a palm to get a look over him. Keith helpfully brushes his mussed bangs behind his ear. 

Hunk knows that hearing his name like that means that he’s ready, something from their shared, secret dictionary, but everything else gives him pause. He still works his fingers deep inside Keith, deep enough until his fourth knuckle pushes at his rim, but that noise earlier… he’s hungry for it. Ravenous, even. 

It’s a good thing, then, that Hunk is so well-versed in what that dictionary entails. 

“Keith,” he groans, rutting his cock into his hip, twisting his fingers. “Baby. Could really fuck you all night.” 

Hunk gets up onto his knees a little and brings a hand to Keith’s length, skimming his broad palm up the underside to the head, wrapping his fingers around and pumping languidly. One of Keith’s hands fly to the pillow his head rests on, pulling at the seams as he whimpers and rocks his hips into Hunk’s hands, chasing the pressure and the fullness. The pride that swells in Hunk’s chest is unreal. 

“Is that what you want, baby? Tell me,” Hunk asks, voice smoky and thick with desire. Keith doesn’t answer right away, to be expected, but Hunk’s content to watch his brows curve up his forehead, watch how he tangles his hair again as he presses back into the pillows. 

Keith’s not as worked up as he could get him, but Hunk doesn’t quite have the patience.

“S-stop teasing,” Keith sputters, opening his eyes and his gaze is hazy. Hunk smiles as he gently pulls his hand free from between his cheeks, softly brushing his fingertips over the fluttering and wet rim.

“I never tease,” Hunk says loftily with a smirk, using the same hand to fist over his cock, his hips twitching into the blessed pressure. 

Keith’s mouth curls up into a bemused smile. “Bullshit,” he hums underneath an exhale, poking Hunk’s side. “But it is what I want. You can fuck me now.” 

Hunk actually laughs, low and rippling, lifting his brows with disbelief in Keith’s direction. “And here I am, trying to be sexy…” 

Keith turns his grin into his shoulder, cheeks a little flushed, the same color having long bloomed over his chest. “You’ve _been_ sexy. Too sexy…” 

God, Hunk loves him. 

He smothers messy kisses up Keith’s neck to his cheek despite his half-given complaints, momentarily forgetting how hard his dick is in the pursuit of showering the very same love onto his boyfriend. His chest feels so full, Keith’s sweet laughter tinkling in his ears like chimes. 

“Keep at it, hotshot, and I just might make _some_ of those dreams come true,” he murmurs into his cheek, running a hand over the length of Keith’s thigh to his knee to press it into the bed, angling his hips back. 

So close, he can hear how his lover gulps. How his hands skitter over the back of Hunk’s head. His wide eyes. 

Hunk doesn’t pause to think about it before he’s angling his cock to his entrance and pushing inside, watching Keith’s mouth fall open on a tight gasp, his eyes fluttering shut. 

He groans when he’s fully seated, knees spread on the bed and pressed in as far as he can possibly go, hip to hip. Usually Hunk gives Keith an adjustment period, knowing just how big he is inside that tight heat swallowing him base to tip, but Keith gives him no signs of needing a moment. Instead, he exhales tightly, breath shuddering past his lips, hands relaxing so, so beautifully, Hunk catching every nuance like it was a line of code to be memorized, a recipe to create for a room of important diplomats. 

Though, to give himself some credit, he could read Keith’s signals in his sleep, half awake or half delirious. He takes a little bit of pride in that. Just a little. 

“You feel so good,” Hunk whispers, drawing his hips back until the head of his cock catches on his rim, then he heaves back in again, steady and firm. 

Keith’s hands tighten around his biceps, not quite big enough to encircle them but he’ll be damned if he doesn't try. Hunk eyes the line of his throat again, mottled pinkish red on the sides with a few spots of burgundy near his collarbone, most of them easily hidden by the high collar of his Blade general uniform and his leather jacket, which is just fine by Hunk. It’s another secret they’ll keep. 

Hunk keeps an even pace, thrusting into Keith just hard enough to jerk his head into the pillows, and pulling back to draw him into the brace of his thighs again. He closes his eyes on and off in the bliss of it, the sweet delicious drag, swallowed up by the little hums and gasps Keith slips out when he rolls his hips. 

With one hand he grasps Keith’s trim waist to keep him still with a few punctuated thrusts. Hunk smirks as Keith’s thighs give a little jerk. “There, baby?”

“Yes, yes,” Keith says on a thin breath, opening his eyes after a long while to look up at Hunk, striking him again with the vibrancy in his glance. “But… mh...” 

“But?” Hunk pushes, thrusting again. His bangs brush his cheeks, leaning over Keith like he is, catching in the sheen of sweat that lines his temple. Was their room always this humid? 

“Keith. Tell me.” He doesn’t brook much room for half-answers, but he does expect something bratty, maybe. Hunk even raises his brow to push his point further, gripping a bit harder over his hip. 

Keith, though, is lingering on something, hedging back and forth. He glances sideways, bites the corner of his bottom lip, hand skating down Hunk’s forearm that braces him up in the bed. 

He wraps his hand around Hunk’s wrist and lifts it up, bringing his palm back to his neck. Hunk’s breath catches in his chest and his hips lose their rhythm momentarily when he understands what he means, resisting the urge to laugh. 

He had already planned on gently squeezing Keith’s neck but he beat him to it. Hunk rides high on the same wavelength as his boyfriend, indulging him by softly, carefully, cautiously, squeezing underneath Keith’s sharp jawline, and tilting his face up for a kiss. 

Keith gasps openly into his mouth, fingers around Hunk’s wrist trembling at the pressure, processing, acclimating. Then, he kisses Hunk hard and deep and steadfast, swallowing up every breath.

He doesn’t quite submit. They’re not in the right space, not in the right time, but the mere reminder that he _can_ , that he _has_ , has Hunk’s blood running hot, pounding in his ears. Keith trusts him so blatantly, so wholly, and Hunk’s heart swells like a safety raft in his chest, pushing at all his seams. 

Hunk cinches his fingers a little tighter, not hard enough to bruise, not even hard enough to keep him still, but right in that practiced spot that isn’t over his windpipe, only pressure over the bloodflow. He drags his teeth over Keith’s lips as he fucks into him harder, drilling deep into him until he can feel the gust of a thin gasp over his lips, tasting his sharp, thready moans. 

Keith’s eyes are barely slits, cheeks reddening as he takes him and takes him, cock leaking over his stomach in a steady stream. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Hunk grits, smearing kisses over Keith’s cheek. “Look at you taking my cock. So filthy, baby. So pretty.” 

Keith’s hands fly to grasp at Hunk’s sides, at his arms, at his ribs, scratching his nails a little in his desperation and fruitless writhing, squeezing his thighs taut around Hunk’s hips. Slowly, his eyes open and lock onto Hunk’s, hazy, swirling violet. Hunk watches ardently, his heart lurching up into his throat, warmth coiling tight in his belly. 

“Hunk,” Keith moans out long, voice a hoarse, wispy thing. 

He’s close. Dangerously close. 

Hunk kisses Keith hard, sucking down his breath as he ups his pace, fucking into Keith sharp and brutal enough to make the mattress protest. Distantly, he wonders if the window was still open, if they have any neighbors in this diplomat’s house. 

Not a shred of propriety remains in him, not when he’s buried inside Keith’s ass, feeling how he flutters around him, watching through hooded eyes how gorgeous he looks splayed out and debauched for him, so unplanned. 

Hunk’s busy savoring the way Keith’s eyes roll back, as he clenches down around his girth, as his spine goes tight as he cums, spurting over his stomach. Hunk doesn’t stop, either, fucking him through it, slipping his hand away from his neck to bury his fist into the bed next to Keith’s shoulder, fingers catching through long inky hair. He slides an arm underneath Keith’s lower back, pressing his face into a pale shoulder and muffling his last moans into heated skin before he’s following shortly behind, coming hard and careless. 

Hunk’s hips stutter through it, helped along by grasping hands at the base of his skull, the slide of mile-long legs over his back, everything fizzling down to white and Keith. _Keith._

It’s a handful of long moments before either of them move, tangled and wrapped up and engulfed in each other, quite happily. Keith’s face returns to it’s normal rosy hue and Hunk manages to find his breath, slowly withdrawing his face from Keith’s shoulder. Clumsily Hunk brushes kisses over a smooth cheek, slowly kissing swollen lips, and Keith takes time carding his fingers through thick black hair at the top of Hunk’s head, so softly it aches. 

“Are you alive?” Hunk asks with a silly smile, slipping his hands between Keith’s back and the bed, realizing he basically pulled him into his lap, finding that he was sitting back on his heels. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Mm…,” Keith starts, and Hunk knows by now that post-coital Keith is hard to rush. “Alive, yes. Hurt, no. You never do. Not… not unless I ask.” 

A golden answer if there ever was one. “I love you,” Hunk murmurs, brushing their noses together. “Mean so much to me.” 

It’s tender. Barely whispered, but it thrums in Hunk’s chest like a sparking wire. And the smile that grows lazily and easy on Keith’s face is worth it, all the reward he could ever ask for in any reality here or there. 

“Love you, too,” Keith whispers against Hunk’s stubbled chin, cupping his hands around his head and drawing his face up for another bone-melting kiss. He’s so good at giving those. 

Hunk draws away from Keith after a few blissful minutes of sloppy mouth-to-mouth, and goes about his usual post-sex routine, coming back from the bathroom with a luxuriously soft cloth. He cleans them off both off, taking extra time with Keith to make sure he didn’t leave any lasting hurts, even though he swats at Hunk’s hands with a snort. 

Before climbing back into bed, Hunk goes to the window and finds that it was indeed open. There seems to be no outside activity happening, no messages sent to their room, no guards to knock down their door—if they were really as noisy as he thought they were in the moment. Oh, well, it doesn’t matter now, anyway. 

He and Keith do share a snigger, though. 

Under the covers again, Keith pulls Hunk’s head against his chest, dropping a few tired kisses over his ear and forehead. Hunk wraps his arm loosely around Keith’s torso and yawns right into his neck, smacking his lips just to be a nuisance. 

“Okay, goodnight,” Keith says pointedly, tugging on Hunk’s earlobe and knocking his toes into his shin.

Just as Hunk is about to give him a cheeky reply, the hairs at the back of his neck prickle, the air seems to go taut, and then there’s a zapping _poof._

Four big paws press into the bed and a hulking space wolf appears above them, yipping and whining with concern. Fur covers Hunk’s face as Kosmo slicks over Keith’s cheeks, sniffing around and underneath the covers, pawing at the blankets.

“Kos, we’re fine, buddy, we’re good,” Keith insists, lifting his arms up and scrubbing over the back of the wolf’s thick mane, groaning as his companion slobbers over him. 

“Wasn’t he outside the door earlier? When we went to bed the first time?” Hunk asks, rolling onto his side so he doesn’t get crushed by the beast, knowing that he will eventually. 

“I think so,” Keith answers, scratching his hands over teal-striped ears. 

After making sure his first person was in safe condition, Kosmo sniffs over Hunk, too, giving his nose a little lick before chuffing right in his face. Hunk giggles, giving Kosmo the same reassurances, all the ‘good boys’ that a space wolf could want, scratching happily underneath his fuzzy chin. 

“Guess we really were loud, huh,” Hunk laughs, and Kosmo makes a noise of assent. Hunk has to smother his face into the pillow to keep quiet. 

“It’s all Hunk’s fault,” Keith stage-whispers to Kosmo, and if a space wolf could roll their eyes he would. Keith guffaws, gaping after Kosmo as he hops off their bed, too small for him even though it was plenty big for the two of them. 

He curls up at the foot of it, the tufts of fur at his shoulders visible over the edge of the bed if Hunk got on his elbow to look. He’s truly grown to massive size, Hunk able to rest his arm on Kosmo’s back when standing. He’s fearsome when he wants to be but he’s still a pup at heart and loyal through and through. And, he loves the treats Hunk makes him. 

“He even says it wasn’t my fault,” Hunk says, agreeing with Kosmo’s wordless rebuttal, lifting a brow smugly. 

Keith swats his arm. “It was, and you know it. Don’t blame me for any looks tomorrow at your dinner,” he says but he couldn’t hide his smile if he tried. His eyes sparkle and give him away. 

“You’re just noisy, baby. It’s okay, we still love you,” Hunk croons, smothering kisses onto Keith’s cheek and neck, curling up on his side again and doing his best to cover his flank. 

Keith groans, ruffling Hunk’s hair, but doesn't argue much further. He knows the truth. 

Hunk presses one last kiss to Keith’s shoulder before settling in for sleep for a handful of hours, tangling their ankles together along with the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @s_peachxv! my tumblr was deleted in the purge and i'm not bothering going through another 8 years on that site to get my foothold back, so i'm making a new one! i'm onto my regularly scheduled heith hours there, too B) 
> 
> also title inspired by the song 'my love' by bahamas.


End file.
